Shrubs
by Snowstorm64
Summary: When Olimar returns from "vacation," he is forced to go back with Louie to repay Hocotate Freight's debt. But with unlikely evil brewing, Olimar and Co. must find out what is going on, or they will meet certain doom.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Fanfiction world. This is my new story called Shrubs. It is set in the Pikmin2 world, on the first day. It might sound like a novelization of the game, but once we get further into it, the story develops faster. It has been a while since I've written, so please give me tips. So without further a due, let's get to the story.

Disclaimer: I own only of what I create, thus the rest is owned by its respective owners.

Chapter 1

A beaten up ship flew through space, pluming colorful smoke behind it. Seated in the control chair, Captain Olimar of Hocotate was leaning forward looking out the front window. The famous Saturn shaped planet came into view. The ship was pulled into orbit.

When it finally landed on Hocotate Freight's landing sight Captain Olimar, hopped out of the rocket with a tumble and landed on the ground, to greet his coworkers.

"Olimar! Your back, what a long vacation you were on, you are such a slacker! Anyways while you were on vacation, Hocotate Freight has been in the hole when it comes to financial problems. Sadly we had to sell our only machines to help repay the debt, which is your old rusty ship." Olimar's boss, Shacho said. A crane came over the S.S. Dolphin, grabbed it, and took it away, out of sight.

"What! My ship…" Olimar mumbled as he dropped a bottle cap he was holding for his son.

"Thanks to Louie's run in with the ravenous space bunny, it ate all our supply of golden Pikpik carrots! Those were going to pay off our bills, but it ate all of it, Louie, you better be glad it was the space bunny and not you!

"Now, anyways our debt is now 10,100 Pokos. Wait what is that!" Shacho picked it up and examined it, then he let the red cone shaped thing on a ship in the background, take it.

"BeEp BoOp! Appraising object…. KzZzZrT! This object is worth 100 Pokos!" The cone thing spitted out.

"100 Pokos?! Olimar, there's more on that vacation planet!" Shacho started, Olimar nodded. "Louie! You dolt, look alive you must depart immediately with Captain Olimar!" Shacho said excitedly. Without another word, he shoved Captain Olimar and Louie into the new ship with the cone thing. Olimar didn't say anything, so he started up the engine, and they took off into the sky, leaving Shacho waving behind, only to be knocked over by the blast.

Out of the orbit, they flew off to this "vacation" planet. It came into view, while Olimar quickly dodged an asteroid, the bane of his existence, as they rocketed to the planet. Pulled in yet again by an orbit, they flew down. Through the clouds they went. Close to the ground, Olimar ducked down, while Louie stared out the window, didn't see the tree branch coming. It crashed through the window, and knocked Louie out of the cockpit. He fell out of sight.

When Olimar landed the ship, he fell out with a tumble.

"KzZzZrT! Running diagnostics. BeEp BoOp! The ship is fine; it looks as old as it already was. BrRzZrT! Louie is missing from cockpit two. He most likely fell out when we hit that branch from that "amazing landing. As self nominated overseer of this adventure, you Captain Olimar must look for him, as I try and make contact with his receiver. BeEp BoOp!" The pod sputtered out. They landed on what looked like a snowy plain with few hills. Sheets and sheets of snow covered the plain. Twigs stuck up from the earth, but looked like redwoods from Olimar's size.

"But I thought I was the leader?!" Olimar objected.

"Just Go!" The pod retaliated.

With out another word, he set out to find his co captain in this snowy wasteland. He heard faints mooing sounds in the distance. He looked around to see a familiar face. He walked closer to see the infamous red Pikmin. They were battling the spotty Bulborb.

"Whoa! Red Pikmin. Wait, I still have my whistle, here goes nothing." Olimar blew into his whistle. The red Pikmin perked up, leafs in the air, ran from there predator, by Olimar's side.

"They came! Now my Pikmin army, let's take down my first enemy on this snowy wasteland!" Olimar commanded his army of five reds; he maneuvered his cross hair right on the Spotty's back. The unaware enemy suffered a blow on the back from Olimar's army. It died on the spot, with a screech it fell down.

"A one hit K.O. Now let's see which way you take back its carcass." Olimar said. With a moo the Pikmin started to grab it but were interrupted by the POD.

"BeEp BoOp! I have re-established communications with Louie! Press your walky-talky button to reach Louie." The Pod informed.

Olimar did as told. With a click a static sound started. He heard nothing. All of the sudden he heard a hefty breathing sound.

"Louie! Are you there?" Olimar said.

"Yes! Yes I am" Louie said shakily through the device.

With Louie…

In a small basin in the Snowy Plain, Louie layed there on the ground, panting heavily. After hearing his antenna buzz, and his walky-talky buzz, he knew he had re-connected with them, but then he heard POD'S annoying beep.

"BeEp BoOp! Louie! Are you okay? Let me access your condition? You look fine, wow you fell about two stories, I'm surprised you're not dead! Anyways, try and find us, if you check your GPS, you should be able to find us in a jiff. Now get going!" POD buzzed.

"Well isn't POD positive. Oh well let's find them." He said to himself.

He got up, stretched and dusted off the powder from his suit. He adjusted his pack, and straitened his suit. He saw his imprint in the ground, getting covered by the slight snowfall that picked up. He trudged through the snow up a little hill. He slid down to be surprised by a big red thing.

"Whoa! What is that?" Louie thought. He looked at it. The thing started to shake, and then glow, and then a small seed popped out from the top. It planted itself into the ground. Pod clicked on.

"ZiP ZoOp! Louie, is that an onion! If I remember correctly, Olimar recorded this in one of his entries; you should be able to pluck the sprout." POD beeped.

Louie walked towards the sprout, and grabbed it with both hands and pulled up. It did a flip, and then it turned around and drilled Louie with its eyes. Louie stumbled back.

"BeEp BoOp! Louie what did you do, oh wait you plucked it. It is staring at you. Let me see if I can match its description. Here it is! Apparently, it is called a Pikmin, it strikingly resembles Pikpik carrots. It has a nose which is used to pierce its enemies, it is also flame resistance, hence its red color. Now Louie, get going, again use your GPS, and I guess you can take that Pikmin with you. ZiP ZaP!" POD logged out.

"Well little dude, let's go find my friends." Louie whistled him and the red came to his side. He scanned the area; he saw a path, then a hill, and a couple of strange flowers. He walked up to it, and then the red started to attack it, the plant fell down with a thud; it was red with the number one on its surface.

"What is that? Hmm, carry it." He motioned his Pikmin to the to the pellet. The Pikmin carried it towards the onion. The onion shaked and sucked up the pellet. It gave two seeds, and then they planted themselves. Louie went to the sprout and pulled it out of the ground. He proceeded to gather more of the pellets. When finished he had a total of 11 Pikmin. He checked the GPS and started to track the red arrow, Olimar's symbol, and went down the path to the location. Half way down the path, with the mooing Pikmin behind him, he spotted an electronic device, shrugging he passed it. He turned the corner and went through a field of clovers. Once there, he saw two bags, blocking the path, so he switched on his walky-talky.

"Olimar, come in, over." He spoke into the mic.

"Louie, I'm here, what is it, over." Olimar responded.

"Olimar there is a bag blocking the path that connects our location to an onion I found."

"I know what to do." Olimar leaned back and threw his five Pikmin on the top of the bag, "Now you do the same."

Louie threw his share on the bag. The bag crumbled to the ground, squished. They rejoined, and the Pikmin regrouped, and came by Olimar's side.

"BeEp BoOp! Yes we have regrouped, but enough with this, we have to get going on the deck, also it's almost sundown. Louie what was that you encountered a while back, you should go examine it. BrRrRrZrT!" Pod signed off.

"Let's go." Captain Olimar started up Louie's path, with his co-worker and Pikmin followed. They retraced there steps to the electronic device. It had a gold band and the rest was black. It had an alien language on it.

"Ok Pikmin lets go." Olimar said. Even though the Pikmin were impressively strong, they couldn't lift it.

"Wait we need to get that carcass back to the onion then we should have enough Pikmin to lift it." Olimar went back with a couple of Pikmin, and a few minutes later, he came back with four extra Pikmin. They surrounded it and lifted it up and began waddling to the ship, mooing a chant. A while later they gave the treasure to the ship.

"BeEp BoOp! Appraising treasure… This is worth two-hundred Pokos! Wow, that's good for today! As you know haste makes waste so lets call it a day, its sundown too, we need to go in to orbit. Now come on!" Pod ordered them into the cockpit; the Pikmin returned to their onions, they rocketed to the sky. Into the orbit, they awaited to go back down the next cycle.

A/N: Thanks for reading. It does sound like a re-write but the story will develop soon, please review respectfully, and give me tips. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys, here is the second chapter of Shrubs. I am playing the game along with each chapter, so I have more ideas, also to know what is actually going on and able to describe it better, and so I can pick the perfect time for certain things to happen. Thank you ZPF for reviewing, I have posted stories before, but I like to think of this as a fresh start, thank you very much =D. Thank you to Giga Mettalix for reviewing, thanks for never giving up on me, thank you for your continued support =D. So yea here we go.

Disclaimer: I own only of what I create.

Chapter 2

It was late that first night, there 20 red Pikmin safely in the orbiting around the planet along with the ship. POD finally switched to sleep mode for the night, while Louie, half asleep in his chair. Olimar was sipping a cup of coffee at his desk, writing in his journal.

Olimar's Journal #1 book #2: Day 1

Today, I got back from this planet, and I was heading home. Luckily for me, I was sent on another journey, not even spared a few minutes to say hello to my family, I was off again, now aided by the help of my co-worker Louie, we set off to repay the debt looming over Hocotate Freight. When we landed back here, I must have got the coordinates wrong and landed on this snowy wasteland, instead of the Impact Site. I might as well name this place something, because we are going to be here for a while, so I think the Valley of Repose fits pretty good. Anyways we got one treasure today, a cylinder thing POD never gave a name to, he probably will, that's how POD is. I got to see the first Pikmin here, red Pikmin I recorded in my first Journal entry ever. We got 20 of them. It's strange, Louie really likes Pikpik carrots, and I guess he might be holding back his urge to gobble them up. So lets see what else is on this strange place, hopefully we can find some more charts or some sort of map to find more areas, so I think I'll call it a day.

Day 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock sounded, waking Olimar up from his light sleep. Louie jumped up from his chair, knocking over a couple of notebooks, and papers. POD still in sleep mode, didn't turn on. Olimar went down a floor to the air tight space lock. From there he went and tied a rope to his suit, and then opened up the air lock, and out into the darkness. He floated over to the red onion. The onion looked fine, then on the under side, he checked the total, still 20 Pikmin, it was a daily routine. Once back inside the ship, he looked over his records, and he then sat down in a chair, waiting for POD to wake up.

"BiNg BoNg! Good morning Captain Olimar and Louie, ready for another day? Well you should be, you should be ready for anything in fact. I'm going to pilot us down, and get ready for landing!" POD finally said after he turned on.

The ship, and the onion, hurdled back down to this mysterious planet.

They landed with yet another bumpy landing, making Olimar and Louie fly out of the cockpit.

"Nice landing again POD. Just awesome." Louie said, while wiping the snow off his helmet.

"Why thank you, anyways lets get moving, by moving I mean you two, this cold isn't really good for the circuits, now come on lets go." POD instructed.

Olimar and Louie went over to the onion, getting the Pikmin to slide down, and March to Olimar's side. Of course Louie, not very good with Pikmin, was ordered to stay there with five Pikmin, to grab the nearby Pellet Posies, as POD called them, while Olimar went back to the clover field with the two bags. He then saw two big five pellet posies, and a one pellet posy. He ordered ten of his Pikmin to grab both five pellet posy, and then one to grab the little one. Wile the Pikmin were collecting, he turned on to the path with the battery, and back to the onions original spot, where three one pellet posies grew, and he ordered the rest to grab them, he headed back.

Back at the onion, Louie just finished grabbing the two one pellet posy, and the big five one on the ledge. He then started plucking as Olimar's squad rounded the corner, carrying the pellets. Olimar helped Louie pluck, and when they were finished, they ended up with forty-two Pikmin

"Okay, we got all the surrounding posies, I think we have enough to crush that other bag. So let's go." Olimar announced, and they headed back to the clover field with there squad. From there, they both rapidly fired Pikmin up on to the bag, with thirty-five Pikmin on there, the bag crumbled down. They then regrouped, and scanned the area. There was a spotty bulborb, but behind that, it was a bigger version of the smaller one.

"I've seen those before, we will split up, I will take on the bigger one, while you take on the smaller one. Here is five Pikmin, try and hit its back. This is your first test. Good luck." Olimar snuck along the concrete ring, passed the Spotty bulborb, up to face his match, the bigger one. Luckily it was taking a snooze. From passed experience he knew the best strategy to defeat the bulborb. He positioned his crosshair in the middle of the bulborb. Ever so quietly he inched up, and then with started to rapidly toss his Pikmin on the monsters back. The monster health was already half when it got up, it roared and then tried to shake, but it was too late, it flopped over and was silenced.

While this was going on, Louie was working on his 'test', he heeded Olimar's advice, he aimed his rainbow crosshair on the spotty, and tossed his Pikmin, he missed the first and second time, but the third one got the job done. They then regrouped, and started collecting the bodies. Louie noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a big crushed metal thing. Being amateur, he didn't even think twice about it. Back at the onion, the Pikmin sprouts finished planting themselves, and Olimar and Louie started to pluck them. The sun was four-sixths of the way down, they had some time until night time.

They went back to where the big bulborb was, they noticed the floor had some sort of design on it, Olimar looked around and spotted the crushed can.

"Hey more treasure! Louie haul it back, and me and my Pikmin will work on those white roots, we can break them down if I remember correctly we can break the roots down." Olimar instructed.

Louie went to the object, and commanded his Pikmin to grab it and take it back to the rocket. Olimar went over to the roots, and ordered his Pikmin to start hitting it down. Louie's squad got the treasure back when the wall was one-third of the way down.

"BeEp BoOp! Another treasure, I will appraise it…. "POD informed.

Louie walked back to the root wall, and it crumbled down. Olimar charged forward but was stopped by a weird stone structure, it had a hole in the middle of it, and warm air was welling up from it.

"KrRrRrRzRt! What is this strange stone formation you ask? Well this looks like an entrance to an underground cave. My sensors indicate it is actually warm in there. I order you guys to go down there, and of course I shall come, since it is warm and I want to escape this bitter cold, now let's go." POD commanded.

A/N: Thanks for reading, cave exploration and more next chapter, so thanks for reading. See ya next time.


End file.
